


The Dragon's Keeper

by LuminaLunii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU probably, But they wont know until he's older, Charlie Weasley Loves Dragons, Charlie and Bill have common sense, Dark side sucks, F/M, Harry likes Charlie, Harry likes dragons, Light side sucks, M/M, Maybe politics, This was a random story decision, harrys got a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaLunii/pseuds/LuminaLunii
Summary: Harry found dragons fascinating. Meeting Norbert, or Norberta, only made that fascination stronger. How will his world change when he decides to learn more from the one dragon expert he knows about? What is Charlie going to do with an adorable trouble magnet that shares his passion? Probably have a heart attack.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	The Dragon's Keeper

Chapter One

Harry fidgeted while staring at the empty parchment on the table. He had been playing with his quill anxiously while thinking of whether this was a good idea or not. Surely, he wouldn’t be ignored? He just wanted to know about Norbert. He didn’t think Ron’s brother would mind all that much. More determined, Harry began writing the first in a long collection of letters.

...

_ Dear  _ _ Char  _ _ Mr. Weasley, _

_ I’m Ron’s friend, Harry. I was wondering if you would tell me how Norbert was? I know he is probably fine, but I just wanted to see if he liked Romania.  _ _ Dragons seem really co _ _ For Hagrid since he seems down since he, Norbert, left. If you can’t, that is fine.  _

_ Thank you, _

_ Harry Potter _

_ … _

Harry sent the letter with Hedwig, tamping down his nerves. He hadn’t purposefully started writing to someone this year without someone else prompting it. He really wanted to hear about Norbert, though, and mustered up enough Gryffindor courage to send a letter to Ron’s brother. He relaxed as he watched Hedwig fly away, quietly proud of himself for asking a question. The Dursleys always said no questions and Harry had trouble getting out of that habit.

He’d like to think he was getting better while away from the Dursleys. He did well in classes. Maybe not as good as he  _ could have _ but he wasn’t failing anything...other than Potions but the first was because of an unfair teacher and sabotaging classmates. He knew he could do better if Snape didn’t teach the class.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry left the owlery, making his way back up towards the dormitory. Thinking of Norbert reminded Harry of his upcoming detention and that night. He remembered Neville’s downtrodden expression thinking that Harry and Hermione had pranked him with Draco when Neville really just wanted to warn them against the blonde.

As he stepped through the entrance to the common room, he noticed Neville sitting in the corner working on an essay and looking downtrodden. Harry walked over to the other first year, pausing and scuffing his feet nervously.

“Neville?” Harry called out softly.

Neville jumped, looking up with wide eyes.

“Yeah, Harry?” he asked unsurely.

Harry felt incredibly guilty at the apprehension in the other boy’s eyes but felt determined to fix it.

“Can I sit with you?” Harry requested. Neville looked surprised but nodded his head.

Harry smiled slightly, sliding into the chair next to the other shy boy. Neville fiddled with his assignment, not sure what to do now that someone else had actually sat with him. Hermione was the only one who would really sit with him most of the year, though he was never purposefully excluded. Everyone just had their groups, and he didn’t seem to fit into any of them. Not to mention the upcoming detention was a source of intense anxiety.

“Neville,” Harry whispered, “we really didn’t mean for you to get in trouble. We didn’t even know you heard us. I would have explained if I knew that you did. I’m sorry you got in trouble because of us.”

Harry stared at Neville, honesty and guilt shining in his eyes. As Neville saw the truth in Harry’s expression, something in him unclenched. The relief of knowing they didn’t prank him with Malfoy was palpable and so very freeing. Neville smiled slightly at Harry.

“Thank you,” he whispered back.

They stayed silent a bit until Harry couldn’t take the silence.

“What are you working on?” he asked curiously. Neville blinked, looking back up.

“Our Transfiguration essay,” Neville said, frowning despondently at his paper. 

He could write as good as anyone, but his practical was terrible, and it made it hard to do any of his homework confidently. Harry watched as Neville’s mood plummeted again. Harry bit his lip before standing up.

“One sec,” he said as he ran up the stairs to their dorm.

Neville didn’t have any time to feel confused or upset as Harry came running back down with his textbook and bag. He laid them out next to Neville’s and smiled at the other boy.

“Can we work on them together? I’ll definitely need help on our Herbology assignment. How about we help each other?” Harry questioned, successfully hiding how unsure he was.

He shouldn’t have been concerned because the small, genuine smile that appeared on Neville’s face showed that he had made the right decision. They spent an hour working together in the common room until Ron and Hermione came in. Both blinked in surprise at what they saw. Ron was a bit confused and put out that Harry had apparently spent his free time working on homework and with Neville no less. Hermione was thrilled to see him working on their essays without her making him.

“Haryy!” Ron called out. “Whatcha doin, mate?”

“We’re just finishing up Professor Sprout’s essays. Neville is brilliant as Herbology,” Harry grinned over at the other boy who turned a deep red.

Ron furrowed his brow, not sure why that was something to get excited over. Hermione grinned as she sat down at the table.

Ron, unfortunately, spent the rest of the night working on homework while listening to the others discuss their assignments. He was at least happy to have so many ideas and descriptions just from listening to the other three.

...

The morning Harry was informed about his detention, Hedwig had returned with a letter. Harry blinked in slight surprise at actually having gotten an answer back. Harry excused himself from the table, not wanting to explain why he had written to Ron’s brother without letting him know. Ron only shrugged and Hermione and Neville were too nervous about the upcoming detention to really notice.

Harry was happy to know that he and Neville had become closer friends these last few weeks. He made a determined effort to include the other boy with their excursions. Hermione didn’t mind and was happy to talk more with Neville. Ron was a bit confused about why Harry wanted to spend time with Neville, and maybe a little jealous, but he was happier when he realized he had a new chess opponent who had played the game growing up.

Harry left the Great Hall, wandering around until he found an empty classroom. He jumped up onto an old desk, opening the letter eagerly if still a little unsurely.

...

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I hope I can just call you Harry? You can just call me Charlie. Norbert, or Norberta as we found out, is doing just fine! She has her own enclosure and is growing quickly. I’m sure Hagrid will be relieved to know that. I’m proud of you three taking the risk to help get her somewhere she can grow safely. I hope none of you got in trouble? _

_ You can ask me questions about dragons if you’d like, Harry. I don’t mind sharing anything you want to know if you’re interested. Have you read much on dragons? They’re fascinating creatures, though a bit dangerous. I know exams are coming up, so I’ll keep this short. Good luck on your exams if I don’t hear back from you before then. _

_ Charlie Weasley _

_... _

Harry turned red as he realized Charlie probably knew he didn’t send a message just for Hagrid. He was relieved the older boy didn’t seem to mind his interest. In fact, he was happy that he was allowed to write back. That good mood lasted for most of the day until the time for their detention came. The walk with Filch turned his mood down. Seeing Malfoy next to Hagrid made it even worse. He wanted to turn back around once he realized where they were going.

“Alrigh’ Harry?” Hagrid asked as they began the trek into the forest.

Harry shrugged, glancing around nervously. When Hagrid suggested splitting up and sending Hermione and Neville together, Harry couldn’t keep quiet. The look on Neville’s face was nearly pleading.

“I’ll go with Neville, Hagrid,” Harry volunteered. Hagrid raised a bushy eyebrow.

“If tha’s what you want,” he said unsurely. Harry nodded before smiling at Neville while sending Hermione an apologetic glance. He wouldn’t want to be grouped with Malfoy, Hagrid there or not.

Hermione huffed but didn’t begrudge him helping out a friend. She could handle Malfoy. Malfoy scowled at being stuck with the groundskeeper but otherwise ignored them all.

They began the trek into the woods, Neville sticking close to Harry as they walked. They didn’t say anything, feeling like making noise would be a  _ bad idea _ . Harry couldn’t shake off the sense of wrongness he got from the area. He abruptly stopped as he heard leaves on the ground shifting, almost like something was slithering around. His eyes flicked around as Neville stopped with him.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Neville whispered, panic creeping into his voice. Harry shook himself.

“Nothing...it’s nothing, I thought,” Harry paused as he noticed something shimmering on the ground. He lowered his lamp, a shiver running through him as he noticed the silver blood.

He pointed it out to Neville who gulped before following Harry through the trail. He desperately wanted to be with Hagrid or back in his bed but he felt better knowing Harry had chosen to go with him. He didn’t think this would go as easily if he was stuck with Malfoy.

They both paused before a clearing as they heard the sounds of slurping. Both boys paled as they moved closer. Neville nearly gagged as he saw a figure leaning over a dying unicorns neck, blood dripping out. Revulsion swept over them at the very wrong image in front of them. Harry took a step back, but wished he hadn’t as he snapped a stick. The figure paused, looking up.

Neville backed up slowly before noticing Harry wasn’t moving. He was holding a hand to his forehead, hissing in pain. Neville didn’t think. He shot sparks into the air, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him away as the figure moved towards them.

Harry blinked before turning with Neville just in time to see a large figure run pass them, making the dark...thing to flee. They both stopped as the half-man half-horse paused before them.

“Mars is bright tonight. You should not be out here, especially you,” Firenze noted, staring at Harry, his eyes resting on his scarred forehead.

Harry rubbed his forehead subconsciously, pain nearly forgotten,

“What was that thing?” Harry asked.

So began the discussion that would clue Harry and Neville into just  _ who _ was wandering around Hogwarts. Neville was nearly shaking as Firenze walked them ahead towards where they could hear Hagrid moving about. They met the others just as two other centaurs entered the area. The three Gryffindors were subdued when they entered their common room. Ron saw their faces and pulled them all into a corner. Hermione and Ron listened as Harry explained what happened, Neville still too shocked to say much.

“It all makes sense! Snape is trying to get the Philosopher’s Stone for Voldemort!” Harry whispered frantically.

Neville gasped at the name but his face clouded in confusion.

“Philospher’s Stone?” he asked timidly.

The trio shared a looked before pulling Neville closer.

“You can’t tell anyone what we’re about to tell you,” Harry said seriously. Neville blinked, before nodding warily.

Half the night was spent telling Neville everything that had happened that year, much to the other boy’s surprise and dawning horror.

When they all went to bed early in the morning, Hermione’s declaration of Dumbledore being the ultimate safeguard ringing in their ears, none of them could help going over everything that happened so far. Neville was having to reorient his view of his school and his friends’ seemingly second school life going on under everyone’s noses.

Harry, for his part, was too wired to get any real sleep. Staring at the parchment on his nightstand, he rather impulsively began writing his next letter to Charlie.


End file.
